


unpredictable

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wayward, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 18: WaywardCrowley could be described as wayward.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	unpredictable

Crowley could be described as wayward, to both humans and angels, and of course demons, but, the description of just wayward seemed to differ between said groups. To the angels, they meant that he was wayward just because he was a demon, that he must be difficult to control and only do what he wanted, which must be to disobey Her and cause unpredictable misery to the humans. After all, why would he be a demon if that wasn’t who he was?

But, that was not really the truth. Yes, Crowley could be hard to control, and be a extremely unpredictable from time to time (according to both Hell and Aziraphale), but he didn’t do whatever he wanted when he wanted it, and he definitely did not find pleasure in the misery of others, he only liked to slightly piss people off.

Hell saw Crowley saw wayward because of that, they couldn’t really trust him to go through with the evil schemes he had been ordered too, no one could read how he was going to act, and he always made everything more complicated for head quarters, he was like a horse you couldn’t tame. He was too difficult to control.

To the humans, Crowley was simply wayward because no one could read him and his decisions, him being impulse like, while they believed he only did stuff for himself, not knowing anything about the supernatural good or evil.

Aziraphale however, knew his Crowley. Yes, he too believed wayward was a fitting word for him, he knew how unpredictable he was, and from time to time, his unpredictability could accidentally cause bad stuff to happen, but he knew the demon would never do that on purpose. And he knew that he did things for more than himself, that he cared for others, even if he had a hard time showing it. Crowley being like he was, wasn’t a bad thing, if you understood him.


End file.
